


Never Forget

by FedoraNoir



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3x01 extended scene, Heavy Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedoraNoir/pseuds/FedoraNoir
Summary: A short drabble adding an extra layer of heartache to the Danvers sisters scene in "Girl of Steel"





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t watched all of Girl of Steel yet, as I participated in the premiere blackout by several SuperCorp fans. But I have been looking at clips on YouTube. The scene where Kara says her human persona was a mistake was near perfect. I actually like this new take on Kara trying NOT to be human. It was clear to me that she was trying desperately to ostracize herself from her loved ones so that she wouldn’t have to experience losing anyone else, i.e. can’t lose anyone if you have no one. But...I did see an opportunity for this drabble that while it wouldn’t have necessarily helped the scene, I think it would have added a new level of pain for both Kara and Alex. So...let’s do this.

“Kara Danvers, is my favorite person.” Though Alex’s voice trembled with her words, the surety behind them was as strong as the steel many claimed her sister was made from, “She saved me more times than Supergirl _ever_ could so just...think about that when you’re trying to get rid of her!” As the DEO’s top Agent turned to leave, her wayward sisters’ voice stopped her cold.

 

“Was she your favorite person when she tried to warn you about Jeremiah?” Slowly Alex turned to face the Kryptonian. Kara’s face was utterly blank, but her cerulean eyes burned with accusation like two dying embers, “Because I remember you throwing that back in her face. I remember you giving an ultimatum about her staying a part of the Danvers family.” Alex felt her veins turn to ice as the first of what promised to be many tears ran down her face. Through blurred vision she beheld the tear mirrored on her sisters’ face.

 

“I may not have Super Memory as a power, Alex. But I will _never_ forget that. ” Aside from the single tear trickling down a red flushed cheek there was nothing in Kara’s expression but stoic resolve. Alex could only watch as slowly the other woman closed her heart to her adopted sibling. Abruptly Kara’s focus shifted back to her laptop, “Now, I think you were just leaving, Agent Danvers.”

 

Alex’s legs could barely carry her out the door. Once the door was shut behind her, she collapsed to the hallway floor, not even capable of making a sound as she wept for the pain she had cause her sister in all but blood. Sadly she had not the superhuman abilities of the heroine, for if she could gaze through the wall of the apartment, Alex would have seen Kara in identical distress. But for the moment the daughters of the Danvers family, one human and one alien, were alone in their agony.


End file.
